


The Girl

by BarbieCherries



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Confusion, Crushes, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, High School, Jealousy, a friendship that desperately needs flex tape, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbieCherries/pseuds/BarbieCherries
Summary: Rosette absolutely hates a girl in her school. She looks like everything she's ever dreamed of being and prances around acting like she's all that. She's such a princess. Damn her for being perfect!





	The Girl

She has long, platinum blonde hair, a black dress, purple leggings, and black boots.

I was jealous. She was everything I imagined as perfect. She wasn't popular, but nothing would change my opinion if she was.

She wasn't normal. Whenever I was in a class with her, or saw her from a distance, I would feel overwhelmingly sad. Sometimes I would cry until she left. Like I said, I was jealous and wanted to be her.

I was in class one day, sitting next to Mariyan, my best friend. She was pretty, too. But never as pretty as her. She had long, black hair and dark eyeliner with red lipstick.

"Hey," she said. I sighed as I opened my textbook. "Hi." She traded her resting look for a concerned-looking one. "Something's wrong again,isn't there?" "No, I'm fine." I wasn't fine. There were knots in my stomach and tears stinging my eyes. I could feel that she was close.

"You don't seem fine, you look nervous." I nodded dismissively. "I'm okay, I promise." Mariyan sighed. "Okay. Just let me know if something's up." I couldn't find it in myself to respond. I couldn't even force a simple 'okay' because there she was.

She walked in with her head down and sat somewhere near the front. It was cloudy outside, but somehow the light from the windows made her hair shine. She was wearing a black dress but instead with blue-green leggings and the same black boots. She looked pretty, like always of course.

 

Almost halfway through class, the paper on my desk was completely blank and my gaze was completely zeroed in on the back of her head. "I hate to say this."

I jumped at the sound of Mariyan's voice. She raised an eyebrow at me. I smiled. "What were you saying?" She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I was saying that I've noticed you staring at Savannah an unhealthy amount lately." My eyes widened. Oh no. I'm dead now. I wanted to cry and scream. But instead I said, "That's insane, I wouldn't do that." "Well, you have been. And to be honest, Rosette, it's kinda creeping me out. If you like her, just say so.

Like? Her? There was no way in hell that I liked that girl. She was obviously a loser. A loser who made me want to blow my brains out each time I saw her. A loser who looked amazing in every way possible. A loser who made me want to scratch my ugly eyes out.

Like? Her? Never.

"I could never like her," I told Mariyan. "She's such a massive bitch." I hadn't realized what I said. I wanted to cover my mouth and maybe even apologize but Mariyan's reaction was already there. I knew what I had done. She had already known that I'd never approached her in my life. Looking at Mariyan's wide eyes and open mouth made me want to die.

Luckily, the bell rang and she got up and walked out. I didn't pack up. I had just sat there watching her, the very cause of my internal conflict, get up and leave.

 

 

 

 

After all that, Mariyan hadn't talked to me all day. She wouldn't even make eye contact with me. 

By the time fourth period was over and lunch came around, I knew what I had to do.

 

She usually sat alone so when no one else was at her table, I wasn't surprised. I took a deep breath and willed my legs over to her table.

"Hi," I said. She moved her light hair out of her face and smiled. "Hi!" "Mind if I sit here?" She patted the space next to het and I sat there and talked to her for the rest of lunch. 

At that point, I didn't care about mending my friendship with Mariyan, all I cared about was that Savannah was nice.

And I wasn't jealous of her after all.

 

 

 

 

 

I liked her.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
